1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band printed dipole antenna for a telecommunication signal receiving and/or sending network, capable of radiating radio-frequency fields in a plurality of frequency bands.
Such an antenna is intended to function in a first frequency band of a cellular radio communication network conforming to the DCS-1800 standard and/or of the CDMA type and in a second frequency band for a cellular radio communication system conforming to the GSM-900 standard, for example. The invention may equally be applied to the field of measurement probes.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the French patent 2 713 020 and the article entitled “T Dipole Arrays for Mobile Applications” by Christian Sabatier, IEEE Antennas and Propagation Magazine, Vol. 45, No. 6, December 2003, pages 9 to 26, a printed antenna comprises a T-shaped conductive element that extends on the upper portion of a dielectric substrate and that has an axial slot separating two radiating arms of the T-shape. The conductive element is fed by a coaxial feeder line extending on the lower face of the substrate. This dipole utilizes the double stub adaptation principle and a wide frequency band.
There are also known multi-band antennas that associate by coupling supplementary arms in the same plane as a principal arm.
Other types of multi-band operation can be achieved by the introduction of localized element filters, by feeding a plurality of dipoles in series, or by deformation of a principal arm.
The antenna described in the patent and the article referred to above offers operation only in one frequency band and all the solutions referred to above have the drawback of narrowband multi-frequency operation.
An object of the present invention is to design a compact multi-band printed dipole antenna operating in at least two frequency bands.